The Redheaded Saint
by krptsdaughter
Summary: Keira fought the Russian holding her. She wasn't going to go quietly while Chekov held a gun to Murphy's head. All she needed was to get her hands away from the lackey. All three of them knew what she could do if given the chance, but it looked like she wouldn't get it. Until a toilet came raining from the sky with Connor following behind it. First story on here. Hope y'all like it
1. The start

Name: Keira Willow Flannery

Age: 25

Hair color: Red

Eye Color: Green

She lived in Ireland until she was 20 years old, then moved to Boston. She met the MacManus twins when she was 23 and looking for a place to stay. They showed her the illegal housing they took residence in, and helped her move. Eventually, because she spent so much time with them at their apartment, she moved in with them. She works at the same meat packing plant as the boys, and a part time job at McGinty's Pub.

Please forgive any mistakes as this is my first time posting on here. I do have to post from my phone, but may on occasion be able to post from a computer. As much as I would enjoy writing their accent, I do not believe I could do it justice. Now, some words will be used. Some Dialogue will be split. Say, one of the boys is supposed to say something, it may be split between him and Keira. The only scenes I will be doing will be with the boys. So no GreenBeans serial crusher theroy sorry. I already plan on making a sequel for All Saints Day, and how I would like three to be. Any and all reviews are welcome. This wil be a love story between the three of them. Yes, if the picture shows up it is mine, yes I know it sucks, and yes I will be redoing it.

Chapter One. The Start.

3rd POV

Normally, Keira would wait on the steps of the Church for the brothers, but today she found herself in the pew between them, rosary in hand. Don't get her wrong, she's as devoted as they are, but Churches and her just don't go well together. When they rise from their seats she follows suit and they proceed to the front of the Church and the magnificent cross hung there. They kneel briefly before standing up and kissing his feet. Quietly they turn and head to the front doors. Stopping for a minute, they listen to the Monsignor before continuing out the front. In perfect synchronization, they light their cigarettes and look at each other. Connor is the first to speak.

"I do believe the Monsignor finally got a point." he breaths in before exhaling the burning cigarette smoke. Keira nods before opening her mouth and replying.

"Aye. I do believe ye're right Conn. What do ye think Murph?" Her voice is low, but not unpleasant. It has an edge to it, that says she can take care of herself.

Murphy chuckles softly while swinging his left arm around Connor's shoulder and his right around Keira's. "Aye, but when does 'e not? Come on, we'll be late." He guides them down the street to the meat packing plant they all work at.

Four hours later their boss comes in with a large woman behind him. Clapping Murphy on the back, he gains the attention of all three. "Boys, lass, this is Rose, Baum, Gurtle...Gurtle.." he trails off being unable to pronounce her name. The woman steps up and gives her it.

"Rozengurtle Baumgartner." the ring in her nose twitching as she sneers at Connor and Murphy. McGerkin smiles tightly catching Keira narrow her bright green eyes. He can already tell there's going to be trouble.

"Aye, ye'll be trainin her today, and do a good job." McGerkin said as he steps out of the way.

Connor wipes his hands off on his smock and holsd one out for her to shake, as he speaks to her. "Pleased ta meet ya Rozie." Her sneer turns into an all-out glare as she points to her "Untouched by man" tattooed throat.

The way she speaks is like she's scraping something foul off her work boots. "I prefer to be called Rozengurtle by men."

1st POV

I can already feel my hands clench as I repress the urge to hit the woman towering over me and my boys. Ok, yes it needs to be known now that I have huge crushes on the both of then, and have for the last year and a half. But, back on topic. I hear myself before I can stop it.

"Well, Rozie how bout you stop starin at me boys like they're scum under yer shoe? Their good lads." The look she shoots me is of both disgust and lust. I feel like gagging. She extends her own hand towards me. I ignore it and turn back to the conveyer belt. I hear Connor talking again.

"Okay then...lets get ye started." I hear them turn to the meat slabs behind me. "Okay, just try and cut off as much fat as ye can as it goes by and the rule of thumb here is..." he's cut off abruptly by Baumgartner.

"Rule of thumb?" I turn and watch as Connor gets this confused look on his face.

"Yeah?" he asks.

She raises her voice so the rest of us can hear her. "Do you know where that term comes from? In the early 1900's it was legal for men to beat their wives as long as they used a stick no wider than their thumb." I could see the cogs turning in his head. I sighed as he opened his mouth.

"Can't do much damage with that. Perhaps, it shoulda been the rule of wrist. Ha! Rule of wrist." he says that last part lightly elbowing her.

Her stare remains cold as he hands her the knife. Everyone else seems put off by her. Murphy stands beside me as Connor turns towards us and makes a crude but funny joke. "Hey Murph, Keira? How many feminists does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" I shake my head but answer anyway.

"How many?" We ask at the same time. Connor laughs as he answers us.

"Two. One to screw it in and one to suck me cock." Everyone but Rozengurtle laughs as she jabs the knife into a piece of meat and turns to us. She pushes Connor and starts walking towards him. He backs up continuing to laugh.

Angrily she points at both the boys, and shouts. "I knew you two pricks would give me problems. Give me shit cause I'm a woman. I'm not gonna take your male dominance bullshit!"

Connor tries to calm her still chuckling. "Oh, come on Rozengurtle. I just trying to get a rise outta ye."

Murphy chimes in. "Yeah. Just tryin to break the ice is all." he says lightly rubbing his nose with his thumb. Her eyes are fierce. Looking at me and Murph she screams.

"Fuck you guys, and fuck you too." she says pointing at Conn. Now it's my turn to try and quite the situation.

"Oh, come on, it's St. Patty' Day. It's all in good fun." Everyone gathers around us in excitement.

"Baumgartner sound Irish to you, fuck face?" she asks pissed. Well so am I.

Conn raises his hands, eyes hard as he tries yet again to calm the giant woman down. "Now look Rozengurtle, we're sorry. Just relax." he just barely finishes his sentence when she kicks him square in the balls. I rear back my fist and feel it connect with a solid shot to her nose.

"Don't fucking touch me boys bitch." I say spitting on her still form. All three of us are sent home after Murph picks Conn up from the floor.

Ok, thats the end of Chapter One. Please tell me what you think. All reviews are welcome.


	2. Call from Ma

Chapter 2. Call from Ma

As the boys and I hit the top of the stairs to our apartment, Murphy and I can't hide our giggles. Conner is hunched over, dragging his feet. I have my right hand on his back, rubbing slow circles trying to ease his pain. Murph opens the door, and we immediately hang up our rosaries. The door closes and we start stripping out of our work clothes. Seeing them naked doesn't bother me as much as it used to, but I still sometimes catch myself staring, and it has never seemed to bother them.

Conn heads to the little fridge we have, to make an icepack to hold against his swollen balls. Gently, he sits on the couch and places the bag on his crotch. Murphy's in the open shower hoping the water will heat up for a change. I shift through my clean clothes next to the arm of the couch. As I'm pulling out a pair of green skinny jeans, the phone rings. I pick it up before Connor can.

"Hello?" I ask into the receiver.

"Keira, is that ya?" it's the boys ma. I put it on speaker so the boys and I can talk to her.

"Aye Ma, it's Keira. I got it on speaker so we can all hear ya. What's wrong?" I can hear the strain in her voice.

"It's all yer fault. Both ya little bastards. I was a fool ta believe ya would bring me any peace. The day yer Da left us when ya were almost too young to remember, he said the two of ya would do me right and make me proud, but he was wrong and I got nothin' ta live for." I could feel my moth drop as I listened to her talk to the boys. I looked at Conn and Murph, as he moved out of the shower to the couch. Connor spoke next.

"Ma, what are ye sayin'? Ya talkin' crazy here."

"I finally found ya Da's army revolver, boys." my eye's tear up at the implication. I can't stop myself from speaking.

"Ma, what are ya doin' with a gun? Ma, talk ta me." Murphy next to me stands and runs to grab some pants.

"I got it ta me head now. I got it ta me head now." Connor's yelling as tears fall from my green eyes.

"What? What are ye doin'?" I can see the panic in his blue eyes.

"I want ta tell ya one last thing before I pull the trigger." I start screaming now.

"Pull the trigger? Have ya lost it Ma? Please calm down and talk ta Keira now. Please Ma." I hear Murphy mutter 'oh my God!'

"I.." the three of us are now screaming into the receiver.

"BLAME..."

"YOU!..." the shot echoes around the apartment as we continue screaming.

"MA? Ma? Please no Ma. MA!" I can't see Connor as he pulls the phone from my hand, but I can hear him continue yelling. Suddenly laughter reaches our ears. Connor falls to the floor grabbing his balls, mumbling.

"Awwww, shite!... evil woman!" I nod as tears continue to fall.

"Aye. That was cruel Ma." I speak so she can hear me.

"Lord have mercy. That was a good one Ma." Murphy says from my left. I punch him in the arm.

"Don't encourage her Murph. That wasn't funny at all." she still cackles from the other end.

"Oh, Jesus! No Ma! No!" I grab the phone back and hold it between us.

"Oh, she's quite proud of herself." I say as she quiet's down.

"Okay, seriously, ya three listen ta me now."

"We're all here Ma." Connor tells her.

"It's only 11:00 here, so I got lot's more drinkin' ta do with your worthless relatives down at the Anvil." Murphy speaks.

"Just called ta torture us did ya?" next is Connor.

"How's Uncle Sibeal?" her response is immediate.

"Well, ya know how it is with him. Always complainin' he's never turnin' a profit on St. Patty's. Whole damn family goes down there with no money, cause we know he can't bear ta charge us." all three of them laugh, and I shift slightly. "But he's been havin' himself a nip or two as well... Been up the waitress' skirt all night, poor girl."

"Well you tell him ta take it easy with that. He's gotta learn ta respect women the way Connor does" Murphy says and I laugh loudly as Connor grabs his crotch with a groan.

"Oh, Jesus." he mutters.

"Yeah, Ma. I gave him his first lesson in sensitivity toward us fairer sex just today." I say still laughing. Connor is glaring at me. Murphy is holding his side.

"Don't even do it, ya bitch." Connor looks pointedly at me, daring me to. Murphy beats me to it.

"He got beat up by a girl." at the statement my laughter doubles and I grab my stomach as it starts to cramp.

"If that was a girl I want ta see some papers. She had ta be just preoperative for Christ sakes." Connor defends.

"Lord's name." Ma says. All three of us respond.

"Mother Mary, full of grace." then she asks the question that gets Murphy laughing again.

"What did ya do Connor?" He gapes and tells her the truth.

"Well, we tried ta make friends and she gave me a shot ta the nuts." I hear the gasp on the other end. I laugh at her response.

"What... the dirty bitch! I hope ya trounced her a good one!" Connor fumbles for a remark.

"Well, I didn't but.." I cut him off.

"Don't worry Ma, I respected the hell out of her for ya. Broke her nose." She laughs.

"That's me girl. Now listen, I know how the three of ya take to scrappin' when ya take ta drinkin'." we all speak in unison.

"Aye, Ma."

"I mean it now. I carried two of ya little bastards around in me belly at the same time you ungrateful pissants. Ya ruined me girlish figure in one fell swoop, and then ya sucked me dry. My tit are saggin' down ta me ankles. I trip over 'em for Christ sakes, and Keira, I've known ya for two years, and yer as bad as the boys. Now ya listen ta me, NO FIGHTIN!" We all laugh.

"Ya three promise me." she demands light heartedly. Murphy's first to reply.

"We promise." next is Connor.

"Aye, we promise." the only one left to promise is me. I sigh.

"Aye Ma, but if someone else starts it, ya know I can't help myself, and neither can the boys." it's a vague promise, and I can see the boys nod approvingly at me. Someone always starts somethin' on St. Patty's. I hear her sigh.

"Well, there's me kids. Shite, I gotta go. Looks like I caused a ruckus with that shot. Half the damn neighborhood is comin." I laugh as we say our goodbyes.

"Okay Ma. Stay safe. I love ya." I say as I finish getting ready.

"All right, love ya Ma. Listen, before ya go just give us the goods, eh?" Murphy asks. He sounds like a little kid begging for a new toy. Connor sounds the same.

"Aye. It's been 27 years." I here her chuckle as she responds.

"Still bickerin' over that, huh?"

"Come on, Ma. Out with it. Who came out first?" Connor asks.

"All right, I suppose ya have the right ta know." she pauses. "Are ya ready?" both of them answer.

"Aye."

"The one with the bigger cock!" she yells laughing hysterically before hanging up the phone. Both of them sigh, and Connor lightly hits Murphy on the head with the phone.

"That's yer mother talkin' like that." he says. Murphy responds with the finger and his own mumbling.

"That's yer mother." I laugh as I pull on my green jeans. Connor stands and hangs up the phone. Murphy turn's over onto his back and I see the smirk on his face as he looks at Connor. Connor see's him and blushes slightly. I'm no stranger to the more than brotherly relationship they have. But I laugh when he catches on as to why Murphy is staring.

"Don't start. I've had ice on mine." I laugh harder as they look at me like I've gone crazy. Noticing them staring at me I blush.

"What?" I ask mumbling. Having them both naked and watching me is not how I imagined my day would proceed when I got up this morning. Connor decides to embarrass me further.

"Aye lass, you've seen us both naked, who's bigger?" I see the sly smirk he shares with Murphy as my face turns a deep crimson. Three can play at this game.

"I would say you're both about the same. But, I mean, with as fast as you guys race to the apartment after drinkin' you wouldn't think it would still be an issue. But, what do I know." I smirk as both of their faces turn bright red. I'm glad that even though I have this crush on both of them I can still pick on them like this, and all it does is cause a tightening in my chest knowing that's all it'll ever be. Only two people know how I feel about my boys. That's Rocco, and Doc. I notice the sun sinking lower in the horizon.

"Come on, boys. We got some drinkin' ta do. Get dressed and lets go. I'm thirsty." I notice their faces are still tinged pink, but they get up and get dressed as I grab a black t-shirt and throw it on. Slipping my work boots on, I wait for them at the door. Soon, their fully dressed and we're heading to McGinty's down the block.

That's chapter 2. Yes, if I forgot to mention, it is an already established relationship between Connor and Murphy and eventually all three of them. Please review. It would be greatly appreciated, even though I plan on finishing either way.


	3. St Patty's Day Brawl

AN: Keira can speak more languages than the boys, but by the time I get to writing All Saint's Day she will have taught them. I'm using google translate, for the translations. It will be in the language it's spoken in with translation in (these). Some translations may not be accurate and I apologize for it. If it is wrong please let me know and I will fix it if I am able. I will have them numbered and at the bottom I will tell you what language it is. Also, Yes, she is tough. The likes fighting more than the boys do, and is very very good at it. On to chapter 3.

Chapter 3. St. Patty's Day Brawl

McGinty's is packed when we get there. Most are people from work. We make our way to the bar, and order a round. Two hours and 4 rounds later, Connor is staring at Doc from across the bar, arms across both mine and Murphy's chests. As everyone else laughs he imitates Doc.

"Would someone please come over here and..." he stops as Doc opens his mouth.

"Fuck!" Connor continues quickly

"Me up the..." he finishes just as Doc starts again.

"Ass!" We all cheer as Doc scowls and throws ice at us. Rocco comes trailing in, sneaking up behind the boys. I smile. Hooking his arms around mine and Connor's shoulder's he shouts to be heard over the noise.

"Hey! Fuck! Ass! Get me a beer!" Everybody busts back into laughter, even Doc manages a smile, throwing yet more ice, this time directly at Rocco. The boys and I tackle him in a death hug. He really is like an older brother to the three of us, him being 7 years my senior and 5 to the boys.

He kisses my forhead as he hugs me, pulling me tight. This will be the third St. Patrick's Day with the four best people I have ever known, and I know I'll be spending it at Rocco's again. Connor and Murphy have special bonding time on March 17th, and while I wish to share in that, Rocco and Doc are the only ones who know.

Two hours later the bar is trashed, and mostly empty, except for Doc, Rocco, me and the boys, and four of our friends from work. All of us, including Doc, is very drunk.

Connor is laughing at a very bad joke from Rocco when Doc begins to speak.

"I got some bad news. Looks like I'm gonna have ta close d-down the bar. The Russians have been buying up buildings all over town, including this one... Fuck!... Ass! And they're not letting me renew my lease. I got 'til the end of the week to come up with 26,000 dollars, or they take the place. I left them a note telling them not to show their faces t-tonight. They been pressuring me ta close and take the last few days ta get all my shit outta here but it's my right to stay open ta the last." it's quiet for a minute before anyone says anything. Rocco breaks the sad silence.

"Let me talk to my boss, maybe I can..." everyone cuts him off, disapproving of his boss. Doc speaks up again.

"L-l-listen I don't want anyone ta know until the last possible moment. So you guys keep your traps shut. ya know what they say; People in glass houses sink ships." at that we all crack up laughing. Doc looks at us funny. Rocco laughs as he talks.

"Y'know Doc, I gotta get you like a, like a proverb book or something. This mix and match shit's gotta go." Doc questions him.

"What?" Connor spouts another twisted proverb given previously by the lovable bartender.

"A p-penny saved is worth two in the bush innet?" next is Murphy

"Don't c-cross the road if ya can't get out of the kitchen." we're all still laughing hard, when three Russians in suits come in. The leader in front with the other two just behind him. His accent is thick as he talks.

"I am Ivan Checkov. You will be closing now." I step up next to Rocco, and sling my arm around his waist. I curse being short. Fake smiling I reply.

"This is McCoy... we find us a Spock we have ourselves an away team." Checkov doesn't look happy at my quip but I can see something behind his eyes. His retort sets my blood boiling.

"Oh, how extraordinary. A bunch of Irishmen.. and woman... and they are being drunken idiots. You are killing the stereotype. I'm in no mood for discussion." pointing at Doc he finishes his sentence. "You! You stay. The rest of you go. Now." Doc chooses then to speak up again.

"Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck outta here!" us regulars roll our eyes at his blunder. Connor turns to Doc with a reassuring smile.

"Calm down, Doc. I'm sure they're reasonable fellows." as he's talking Murphy and I each grab a Guinness and a shot of Hennessey and approach the Russians with the peace offering. I start first.

"Listen fellas, y'know he's got 'til this week's end. Ya don't have ta be hard asses, do ya?" Murphy continues my thought.

"Yeah, it's St. Patty's day. Everyone's Irish tonight. Now, why don't ya pull up a stool and have a drink with us?" Checkov sneers at us. His response stills my hand as I go to take a sip of my beer.

"You insult me. I would never drink that sewage. Especially with you people. You are fools." he then proceeds to slap my beer to the floor. I feel Rocco grab me from behind to stop my lunge. I look between the boys, remembering the vague promise we made to Ma. By this time Connor has handed me a shot, along with the one he and Murphy are holding. Connor takes the lead in trying to negotiate.

"If ya want a fight, you can see you're outnumbered, and you've already angered our little brawler here by knocking her beer outta her hands. We're trying ta be civil here, so I suggest you take our offer." Checkov openly looks at me, taking in my 5'5 height, and slight build. He laughs as he glares at Connor.

"I make the offers, ass-hole. And this little Cyka doesn't scare me." I growl at him as Rocco passes me slyly to Murphy. Rocco steps in front of me an opens his mouth. This won't end well for him.

"Hey, there Boris. What would you say if I told you that your pinko, commie mother sucked so much dick..." before he can finish Checkov punches him in the mouth. All three of us stiffen as our faces become hard. I'm the first to speak.

1 "Теперь, это было не слишком вежливы, это было?" (Now, that wasn't too polite, was it?) Murphy is next.

2 "Я боюсь, что мы не можем допустить, что один идти, Иван." (I'm afraid we can't let that one go, Ivan.) Connor is last to speak. And I smile at his words.

3 "Да, это было большой ошибкой. Наш маленький забияка будет иметь удовольствие. Это ее большой брат и наш лучший друг, который вы только что ударил в лицо." (Yeah, that was a big mistake. Our little brawler is going to have fun. That's her big brother and our best friend you just punched in the face.)

The look on Checkov's face is priceless. The three of us look between each other and smile. I break the silence.

4 "Ní dóigh liom go mbeadh Ma intinn." (I don't think Ma would mind.) We clink our glasses together, throw back our shots, grip our glasses, and as the boys drop to their knees and hit him in his quads, I rear back my fist and hit right in the nose. I feel it shatter beneath my fist, and smile. That was for Rocco. After hitting Checkov the once they left him to me. They each went after one of the ones behind him.

Grabbing him by the ears I bring my knee up right under his chin. He's still standing, but that just makes it more fun. I send a right hook into his left cheek, and while he's dazed, punch him in the kidneys. I hear Connor shout to the other's in the bar.

"Let them go. They know what the fuck they're doin'!" right after I hear glass breaking, but I know better then to look away while fighting. I finish him off quickly with a shot to the gut, and another knee to the face.

A few minutes later we have him tied to the bar as Connor pours a bottle of Hennessey on his ass. His nose is crooked as Rocco approaches and punches him in the face. I pull him back as I chuckle. My words pierce the air.

"Now, like me boy Murphy says, on St. Patty's everyone's Irish. And this piece of shit is about to be initiated. 5 Не ебать с ирландцами. (Don't fuck with the Irish.)" I light my cigarette and drop the match on Checkov's soaked backside. Instantly I feel the heat as he screams and wriggles in horror. Almost immediately I have a bucket of water dousing him.

Thirty minutes later, I'm pulling on my coat getting ready to head out with Rocco, when Connor lightly grabs my hand. His words make my chest tighten slightly.

"Ain't you commin' home with us lass? You always go ta Rocco's on St. Patty's. Why? Afraid we'll bite?" I smile a small smile. I want to laugh at how almost right he is. Only I'm not afraid they will, I want them too. Rocco has this look on his face. I am not really gonna like what he has to say.

"Connor, you have no idea how badly she WANTS ya'll to bite her." I smack him as I blush hard, turning from Connor and Murphy who had joined us just before Rocco opened his big fat mouth. I mutter my excuse as I try and quickly leave the bar.

"Y'know what?... umm I'll meet ya..." I didn't get to finish as I felt one pair of lips on mine, and one on my neck causing me to shiver and moan lightly. Both my hands are grabbed and I'm led out of the bar my both my boys. I can only assume we're heading back to our apartment. I only hope that what happened at the bar is the beginning of something.

1,2,3,5 are Russian.

4 is Gaelic.

That's chapter three. Four may or may not have a lemon. I'm not sure lol. Please review. It makes me extremely happy to know someone is reading this.


	4. You'd have better luck with a beer

Chapter 4. You'd have better luck with a beer.

When we got back to the apartment the boys immediately pushed the two mattresses together. I looked at them slightly confused, with a light blush on my cheeks. Murphy held my hand and pulled me to him, his lips immediately finding mine, as I felt Connors on my neck. I moaned as hands slowly found there way up my shirt to rest on my abdomen. I pulled back, knowing that if I didn't do this now, I wouldn't be able to. My voice was hoarse with want and fear.

"Boys, stop. We need ta talk. Please." they stopped, and looked at me with confusion and their own fear reflecting in their eyes. Connor spoke first.

"Lass, did we misinterpret what Roc said? If we did we're sorry. If ya don't want us, say so now. But know that we want ya. Both us. Have for over a year now, and when Roc said what he did, well we.. just hoped. There won't be any hard feelin's if ya say no, but please don't leave us hangin." I blushed deeply as Connor spoke and I comprehended what he meant. My words were soft as I spoke.

"No Conn, neither of ya misinterpreted Roc.. I just.. I wasn't ever plannin' on tellin ya.. I mean.. he wasn't ever supposed to say anythin either and neither was Doc.. I.. I want both of ya too, but.. I can't just.. I'm not like that.. I can't just fall inta bed with the both of ya.. just for it ta be over in the mornin.. that would.. I just wouldn't be.. if that's all it'll be then.. I'm sorry Conn, Murph.. I can't.." I felt tears in my eyes as I stumbled to the couch. My chest clenched as the silence dragged on. I balled my fists and closed my eyes tight to try and stop the tears from falling. I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't be just a one night stand. Not to them.

I felt hands on my cheeks catching the first drop of water as it escaped my eye. Murphy's voice filled my ears.

"Lass, if bein a one night is all you're worried about, then don't love. We want ya for as long as ya would have us. If that's not all then tell us. We'll figure it out. We want ya, and not just cause you're the most beautiful lass to ever walk the earth, though it's true, but because ya except us, and have from the beginning, because if we need someone ta talk ta ya there. We want ya for ya. Not just what ya have to offer. We want the good, the bad, happy, sad, you name it we want it, cause it's ya. We don't want anyone else." as he talked, Connor came up behind him kneeling and grabbed my face, his hands over Murphy's as they both wiped the traitorous tears from my cheeks as they fell. The words trembled as they left my throat.

"Boys.. I want ya.. really I do but.. I'm not.. even if I.. while I do believe that.. if it's taken from ya.. it doesn't really count.. I know that I.. I know that accordin to the.. I know I'm not.. but I want ta be.. for the both of ya.. But I know.. I know it was stolen from me.. if ya want me.. then don't just.. please don't.." I hesitated before finishing. "I ya want me like ya say, can.. can we take it slow? I'm not saying we can't.. kiss or.. share a bed.. but please.. can we?" the last sentence is a whisper, but I'm sure they hear it. I'd felt the both of them stiffen as I was talking, not knowing what had happened. There are still a lot of things I haven't told them.

Looking up, I can see the anger on their faces and in their eyes. Mine widen for a moment fearing that they are mad at me for not telling them sooner, and assuming they would still want me after telling them, but Murphy gently pulls my face till it's even with his, and gives me a small smile, before kissing me again.

It's a soft kiss, one that makes my eyelids flutter, and before I know it, I'm standing, and Murphy is gently handing me to Connor. He grabs my hand, and pulls me softly to him, and he kisses me the same way Murphy had. I feel light tugging as Connor pulls me to the bed and guides me to the middle. I lay down carefully between them. Murphy on my right and Connor on my left. They each drape an arm across me, and before I can think, I'm asleep.

When I wake up in the morning, I notice the boys are up and changed from the clothes of last night to their boxers and tattered bathrobes, with their boots on. As I sit up the door crashes open, and in hobbles Checkov, and his lackey's guns drawn.

Connor stands as Checkov smashes the butt of his gun into his forehead. Blood gushes down Connors face, but before I can react, one has my arms behind my back and a knife to my throat. The other one has Murphy much the same way, as Checkov shoves Connor in front of the toilet handcuffing him there. His words cause my heart to stop for a beat before pushing boiling hot blood through me.

"I was going to kill you. But I'm not... I'm going to kill your brother, and have some fun with your little friend. I'm going to take them down to the dumpster and I'm going to make him watch as we take turns with the 1 шлюха. (whore). Then I shoot them both in the head then throw their dead bodies in the garbage." I struggle as I try and get away from the man holding my arms as they lead us away from Connor. Murphy yells out.

"It was just a bar fight. You guys are fuckin' pussies!" Before we are completely out of sight, Murphy and I glance back at Connor.

3rd POV

Checkov led them outside to an alley behind the apartment building. The guy holding Murphy shoved him harshly on the concrete below him and Checkov held a gun to his head. He nodded at the one holding Keira, and he began running his hands everywhere he could. Murphy screamed.

"Don't touch her. Don't you fucking tough her you Russian ass-hole. Keira, look at me. Look at me love. You gotta get your hands free." He mouthed the last part, knowing that if it was heard that any plan she might be able to accomplish would be forfeit. Her struggling increased ten fold.

Keira fought the Russian holding her. She wasn't going to go quietly while Chekov held a gun to Murphy's head. All she needed was to get her hands away from the lackey. All three of them knew what she could do if given the chance, but it looked like she wouldn't get it. Until a toilet came raining from the sky with Connor following behind it.

Keira had just enough time to free herself as the guy holding her arms was distracted by the falling Irishman and ceramic bowl. Connor fell on the one keeping watch as the toilet fell directly on Checkov's head killing him instantly. Keira spun and decked the man behind her with all her might, snapping his neck. She immediately ran to check on Connor as Murphy smashed in the head of the only living Russian left. They quickly grabbed anything valuable off the three dead men, hoisted Connor between the two of them and headed for an emergency room.

1st POV

Connor, Murphy and I are in the Emergency Room connected to the church. We've already been looked at, and now we're waiting for Doc to get here. We only wait another three minutes or so before he enters. Murphy is first to greet him.

"Thanks for comin, Doc." Doc's voice is shakey as he responds.

"J-Jesus. What the fuck happened? Are ya all right?" Connor is next.

"We're alive." I hug Doc as I speak.

"Aye, a little worse for wear, but we'll live Doc." what Doc says next shocks us all.

"An F.B.I. agent came by the bar. He left me his c-c, he left me his c-c, he fucking left me this. Fuck!...Ass!" He hands me the card first. The name on it is Paul Smecker. I hand it to the boys. Doc asks another question.

"What are you going ta do?" Connor speaks up first.

"We're going to turn ourselves in. It was self defense." I nod agreeing with him. Doc's answer kind of creeps me out.

"Y-y-yeah that's what he said." I pipe up.

"How the fuck's he know that? We haven't spoken to anyone yet." Doc answers.

"Don't know. He didn't say." we all have puzzled looks on our faces as Murphy and I help Connor off the gurney. Murphy asks Doc the favor.

"Listen Doc, we need a favor." Doc's answer brings a smile to my face.

"A-anythin'." I hand him the half filled gift bag. Connor speaks next.

"Hold this shit for us, Doc. We'll be comin back for it when we get out." Doc starts immediately heading out his words trailing behind him.

"Right. Fuck!..Ass!.." I laugh as I help Murphy support Connor, and we make our way out and to the police station.

An hour later as the three of us walk into the station house, we hear a voice talking. We make our way to the middle of the walkway and see a man in a nice Gray suit, watching us, as another man runs off at the mouth.

"But if you want to beat your head against a wall, then here's what you look for. These guys are scared like three little bunny rabbits. Anythin in a uniform or flashing blue lights will spook them. So the only thing we can do is put a potato on a string and drag it through South Boston and say thank you for comin out." I hear Connor and Murphy laugh. I smirk. Connor is first to speak.

"You'd probably have better luck with a beer." I laugh and Murphy adds his two cents.

"Aye, ya would." I guess it' my turn.

"Or a good old bar fight. But Aye, a beer would be nice." Everyone turns to look as Connor utter his first word, and I see the man who was talking let his head fall into his hands. I smirk again.

1 is Russian

Ok, so no lemon, but at least the three way relationship is started. Sort of. More of her past will be revealed as all the stories go on. Please review.


	5. AUTHOR

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Firstly, no I have NOT abandoned this, just lost how I wanted it to go for a while, it's back though.

Secondly, I had a quick question for everyone who has been reading this.

In the movie when they are in the extra holding cell and you hear their father talking, I was thinking of having Keira say it instead. I was just wanting to know what you guys thought of that idea before I went through with it. Any feedback is welcome. I will probably write it that way and a second way just in case, but please let me know if ya'll approve.

-Much love, Krptsdaughter (Jade)


End file.
